


To The Edge of the World and Back

by dreamonlosers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, and kids - Freeform, cuz i think everyone forgot that abe had a family, gotta make my own tags for these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonlosers/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: Abraham had stopped looking at the picture one day, long after their demise. He was the only one who ever looked at it; no one else could. It was the part of him that he packed away and tossed into the recycle bin, a part of his old life that everyone had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Abraham had kids, y'all. Did everyone forget about that?

In comparison to the heat of his skin, the gun felt as cool as ice shoved into his mouth, pointed towards his brain, ready to blow it out the back of his head. Abraham had envisioned himself lying dead with his wife and children before, but in those thoughts, they were burying him six feet under with honors and a twenty-one gun salute and his corpse would be adorning gray hairs and creases that would have formed over his last few years. He didn’t imagine being the last of them to die and he didn’t think that his family would have been mutilated by the dead. Their faces were torn and ragged, but undeniably belonged to them.

Only the helpless son of a bitch staggering down the road, followed by a gaggle of the dead, had kept him from pulling the trigger. And then he found himself on his feet again, taking the road all the way to Washington D.C. 

He still kept a picture of his kids in the old wallet buried under the heaping pile of tools and weapons in one of his bags. They had taken the photo on his daughter’s birthday when her brother had playfully shoved the blue-frosted cake in her face before she could even take the first bite. Abraham remembered the scowl on Ellen’s face as she cleaned the dessert off of her daughter’s face, much to her dismay because she thought she could eat it. Becca had always been the goofy one. AJ had been a little prankster, just like his father before him. 

They had only been scared of him because their mother had been, he told himself. 

Abraham had stopped looking at the picture one day, long after their demise. He was the only one who ever looked at it; no one else could. It was the part of him that he packed away and tossed into the recycle bin, a part of his old life that everyone had. 

Not a single day went by where he wasn’t goddamned proud of his family, but it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on it. Tears wouldn’t bring them back; the most he could do for them was save the goddamn world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is well received.


End file.
